


12/8

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata ingin mendengar suara Mitobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/8

“Mitobe, bagaimana kabar adikmu? Katanya masuk rumah sakit?”

“….”

“Benarkah?!”

“… …” kali ini ditambah alis yang menurun sedih.

Siapa saja yang melihat Mitobe berkomunikasi dua arah dengan Koganei pasti akan merasa tersisih. Dunia seakan milik berdua. Tidak ada yang dapat ikut campur, pintu akses menuju dunia mereka adalah forbidden bagi kalangan lain. ‘Ini area privasi kami’ kira-kira seperti itu Furihata melihatnya.

Terkadang iri. Ingin juga memiliki seseorang yang dapat klop hanya dari pancaran mata. Seperti kedua seniornya tersebut. Di lain rasa iri, terkadang si brunet pun penasaran akan suara seorang Mitobe si jago masak. Suaran seperti aepa yang didengar Koganei-senpai? Apakah berat seperti Kagami? Atau malah cempreng berisik seperti Kise?

_‘Aku ingin mencari tahu.’_

Di satu kesempatan yang tidak pernah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, Furihata berbuat nekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, pada satu sore dalam perjalanan pulang Furihata menarik tangan Mitobe, menyeretnya pada keremangan sore menjelang malam. Ah, bila dipikir keadaan mereka seperti adegan hendak tembak-menembak, alias konfesi, di mana yang satu ditarik lalu disudutkan.

“…?”

Hanya berpura mengerti, Furihata mengucap maaf, menyatakan ingin berdua saja dengan Mitobe-senpai karena ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin tahu hingga rasanya sulit tidur. Pundak sang junior diremas pelan. Masih mengenakan simbol “…”-nya, Mitobe memberi pancaran lembut lewat mata gelapnya.

‘Ada apa? Apa aku bisa membantu?’ adalah yang Furihata kira ditangkapnya. Ia tersenyum, seraya mengeluarkan benda mengkilat dari balik celana seragamnya dan mengatakan “Terima kasih atas perhatian senpai.” Hingga-

Syut!

Mitobe berdebam roboh ke belakang. Pantat mencium tanah. Alis beradu kaget. Dua seragamnya koyak di bagian dada, memancarkan sedikit merah. Darah.

“Maafkan aku senpai, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan suara senpai. Jadi aku-“

Setelah tebasan kilat di dada gagal menimbulkan pekik kecil, Furihata berpindah menyayat bagian lengan. Hanya desisan yang meluncur.

Belum puas, tiga, empat, dan lima sayatan menyapu sekujur wajah. Mimik ramah semi keibuan itu raib, terganti sakit yang kentara. Darah bercucuran, namun masih saja tak terdengar lainnya selain desisan perih.

Furihata makin penasaran. Agak naik pitam. Ia hanya ingin mengerti ucapan Mitobe, mengapa sesulit ini?

Cara terakhir yang terpikir Furihata berlakukan. Mumpung tak ada penonton selain kucing-kucing yang mengacak tempat sampah serta laron mencari cahaya, dihunuskannya pisau lipat yang memang selalu ia sakukan demi alasan keselamatan diri tersebut.

“A!” Huruf pertama dalam deretan alfabet berhasil meluncur nyaring dari kedua belah bibir itu.

Senyum, Furihata menyunggingkan senyum selayaknya maniak. Ia berhasil mendengar suara merdu senpai-nya. Walau harus dibayar tubuh yang mendingin serta tancapan pisau di dada kiri.


End file.
